


Old Endings, New Beginnings.

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Letting it go, Moving On, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Set after 2x10, Rufus is saved at a great personal cost. Lucy finally calls an end to the strange situation between her and Wyatt. She moves on with her life. Garcy Fic.





	Old Endings, New Beginnings.

“Hey.” Lucy said surprised to find Wyatt standing outside of the bathroom. Her stomach tensed and twisted into knots at the sight of him. She still remembered his confession of his love. The only saving grace of day was their Future-selves interrupted ‘their’ moment to save Rufus. 48 hours later, Rufus was saved and Lucy had tried to avoid running into Wyatt ever since. “Have you been waiting out here the entire time?” she asked him.

“For the shower.” Wyatt said, Lucy nodded awkwardly as she realised she was overreacting.

“Oh, ok. Well, goodnight.” Lucy told him, but as she stepped away; Wyatt caught her by the arm. She looked down at his hand on her arm, a cold sweat broke across her skin. She felt a wave a nausea and shame roll over her.

“Luce, is everything ok? We haven’t spoken since when I said ‘I love you’ and our Future-selves showed up.” Wyatt told her.

“We were busy.” Lucy said as she gently pulled her arm out of his hold and folded her arms. She didn’t want to do this, not now or ever. In fact, she wanted to ignore that he ever said he loved her to begin with.

“I saw your future-self talk to you. What did she tell you? Was it about us?” Wyatt asked.

“There is no us.” Lucy reminded him, he looked annoyed.

“I told you I loved you.” He told her.

“I know.” Lucy said, she wasn’t disputing it. He blinked in surprise as he wiped at his nose with his thumb and folded his arms across his chest mirroring her body language.

“You know.” He repeated, he looked annoyed and exhausted. It was the look her mother gave her when she found Lucy to be recalcitrant. “I bared myself open to you and all you have to say is ‘I know’?” he asked incredulously. Lucy didn’t know what to say or react. She didn’t have to as he gave an exasperated laugh and threw his hands up the air. “I told you ‘I love you’ and you’re acting like it meant nothing. So, tell me what do I have to do to get you back?” he asked her incredulously.

“Nothing.” Lucy said.

“So, we’re good.” Wyatt said as he stepped towards her and she shook her head and she held out a hand as if to say ‘stop’.

“There is no ‘us’. We work in a team and that’s all.” She clarified as he missed her meaning completely. Wyatt frowned in confusion but as her words sank in, he grew angry. Lucy felt she deserved it.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked incredulously.

“No, I saw you in the alley with Jessica. That’s where Lucy took me. I saw you with Jessica-” Lucy started but Wyatt cut her off.

“That has nothing to do with us. I was trying to save my kid.” Wyatt told her firmly. Lucy shook her head as she wasn’t so gullible. She saw how much pain he’d been in when Jessica had run away from him. Jessica had chosen Rittenhouse for safety over Wyatt. Lucy didn’t blame her as Emma was a sociopath and had no qualms in murdering people when they were past being useful to her. Jessica was protecting herself and the baby she shared with Wyatt. Lucy heard everything, it had snuffed out any lingering doubt of if she should be with Wyatt.

“You’re lying if you think that was all you thought you were doing. I don’t hate you for choosing her, I get it. I really do, but I hate you for lying to me.” Lucy confessed, she was being honest with him as she was tired of smoothing over her pain. She was tired of having to think of him all the time and being someone, she was not. Most of all, she was tired of being the consolation prize.

“I never lied.” Wyatt told her, she gave a wry smile as she knew he believed he wasn’t lying. The pain he caused her was unintentional but it didn’t make her feel better.

“You lied by omission. You didn’t tell me that you saw Jessica in that Alley. It was less than four afters before you told me you loved me.” Lucy shook her head as she didn’t want to be bitter but it was slowly becoming too late for that. “Not that it matters as you never would have told me you loved me, if Rufus hadn’t died and Jessica hadn’t left you. That’s the crux of the situation.” Lucy told him.

“I would’ve told you.” Wyatt said, Lucy didn’t believe him which was another problem they had.

“No, you wouldn’t have. You were with Jessica and you were happy. You are happier with her.” Lucy told him, he shook his head in disbelief.

“She’s Rittenhouse.” Wyatt told her.

“I was Rittenhouse too. So, I get that it’s complicated. My mother, I loved her and she was Rittenhouse. I never stopped loving her even after... everything that she did.” Lucy told him.

“It’s not the same.” Wyatt argued, Lucy gave him a sardonic smile as it didn’t matter to her if he agreed or not. She understood her side of the situation and was choosing to get out of it with what was left of her dignity intact.

“Yeah, Jessica couldn’t pull the trigger on you. My mother didn’t have that problem. Maybe it will work out better for you and Jessica.” Lucy said.

“I don’t want Jessica, I want you.” Wyatt told her, he went to touch her and she flexed her shoulders away from her ears and stepped away putting distance between them. She didn’t want him to touch her.

“I don’t want you.” She told him in a serious manner as she needed him to understand her.

It hurt her to do this especially now, she was exhausted. Her mother was still dead, Amy was gone forever. She had to endure Wyatt’s broken heart. She had once upon a time wanted him, she had hoped his declaration had meant something. She had wanted it to mean something as she needed desperately to hold onto something but she knew the truth. She knew it well before her future-self decided to open her eyes for her.  But seeing him in that alley, it broke her heart. Not just for her, but the couple too as they clearly wanted to be together.

“But-“ Wyatt started, he looked bewildered. “I know what I want, it’s you. I loved the Jessica I knew. The Jessica in this reality-“ Wyatt tried to finish but Lucy cut him off.

“Don’t say something you’ll regret later.” She told him.

“I already do.” He said, Lucy felt like he was talking more about her than Jessica. It seemed about right that if he wasn’t angry at Jessica; he was angry at her.

“I’m sorry, but I never meant to hurt or mislead you. But I’m not interested in being more than co-workers until I can-“

“Trust me?” Wyatt finished, Lucy blew out a breath as there was no way to answer that without being honest.

“Yes.” She said, Wyatt huffed a laugh and shook his head in disgust.

“You’re impossible. I gave you everything and it was still not good enough.” Wyatt told her, as he laid the blame squarely on her. Part of this situation was her fault. She should’ve been upfront when he told her he loved her. She should’ve told him that she needed time and didn’t want to be rushed. But she couldn’t believe he was disavowing himself of having any part of it.

“That’s not true.” She said, defending herself.

“It is and you know it. I’m sorry, I’m not perfect like Noah or stalking you like Flynn.” Wyatt said bitterly.

“It has nothing to do with them.” Lucy told him, she bit her tongue as she sorely wanted to tell him off but she didn’t want to fight. She wanted to go to Flynn and talk about the last 48 hours, maybe just sleep in his arm chair as she knew he’d let her sleep.

“It does, I see the way Flynn looks at you. The silent looks between you two. You gave him your journal. I bet you’re going to him right after this.” Wyatt said as if accusing her of something criminal. She was tired of his sanctimonious attitude.

“What I do with my life is none of your business.” Lucy told him firmly, she despised that she had to repeat herself again. Wyatt smiled wryly.

“I knew it.” He said, as if she’d confirmed his suspicious. Something inside Lucy snapped as she was tired of being slandered. It also didn’t help that she had less than 5 hours sleep in three days. So, she was aware she was being overreactive and sensitive but she was exhausted and hurt.

“You don’t know anything, because it’s none of your business. It stopped being your business when you chose to be with Jessica. You sealed your fate when you knew for certain that Jessica wasn’t on the level and said nothing. You lied to us all. You put us all in danger.” Lucy argued.

“He’s a murderer and terrorist!” Wyatt shouted at her. Lucy shook her head at him.

“We’ve all killed people, we’re all murderers and I’m not going to argue semantics with you. Because we both know you will never convince me he’s a terrorist.” Lucy told him.

“He wiped your sister from existence, he choked you and hurt you over and over -I can still remember the bruises he put on your throat and wrists. How is he getting a free pass?” Wyatt demanded.

“I still remember when your elbow connected with my face.” Lucy said, Wyatt reared back. It was a low blow but she was tired of Wyatt acting like he was perfect.

“That was an accident.” He told her.

“Yes, I got in the way but you were my ally and my friend, you still hit me and blame me for your lack of control. You shame me for my personal choices, you belittle my role on the team as History gets in the way of your job. With Garcia Flynn, I was his enemy at the time. Ever since we’ve become allies, he’s never laid a hand on me in anger. I’m tired of whatever this is between us because I don’t want to explain myself to you. You have no right to me, so just leave me alone.” She told him, she was finished talking and she turned on feet and walked away.

“How am I the bad guy?” He shouted at her but Lucy kept walking as she wasn’t going to dignify him with a response.

* * *

Less than a minute later, she quietly opened the door to Flynn’s room. She quietly closed the door behind her and pressed her forehead to the door. Letting it cool down her hot skin as she was so angry at herself and Wyatt. She pushed off the door and saw Flynn sitting on his bed. He cradled his forehead in his left hand as he leaned over his legs.

“Garcia?” She said softly announcing herself. He looked up at her, she saw how drawn and exhausted his features were. She moved to him, feeling as terrible as he looked.  She stood before him and gently rested her hands on his neck. Her thumbs caressed his skin in a soothing manner. She wasn’t usually so physical with Flynn but after today, she wanted it; she wanted him. She wanted the comfort and security he represented to her.

“Sorry, is everything ok?” he asked her as he leaned into her touch and his features relaxed. He looked up at her and she could tell he was on pain meds.

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you’re ok.” She said as she gently smoothed a hand over his forehead feeling for a temperature before stroking her fingers down the side of his face. She ran her fingers through his hair and enjoyed the way his eyes closed and the serene smile that formed on his lips. She wondered how much he craved to be touch tenderly, just as she needed to be. It felt good to give back to him, to feel like she was supposed to here, that right here in this moment with him. She was a mess of grief and pain, exhausted beyond belief but a knot inside her unravelled at being with him.

“I’m ok, just tired, Agent Christopher gave me pain meds.” Flynn told her as he looked up at her. She moved in close, gently wrapped her arms around his head and shoulders. Garcia didn’t fight the embrace or question it as he leaned into her hold. He rested his head on her shoulder, she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against his hair. She felt him take a deep inhale and relax, his left hand smoothed up her flank. She pulled back and looked down at him, their gazes locked as she cupped the back of his neck and the side of his face.

She lowered her lips to his and she felt him sigh as her lips met his. His mouth was warm and sweet as she kissed him so softly. She touched his lips gently with her tongue, waiting until he granted her access before she deepened the kiss. And even then, even as he opened himself to her, she kissed him breathtakingly tenderly.

It was the sweetest kiss she'd ever shared with a man. She pulled back to look into his eyes, and she could feel her heart pounding as she waited for him to react or say something. After a moment he smiled as if he'd just won the lottery.

This time he reached for her, he gently cupped the back of her neck with his left hand and pulled her down. She smiled before he kissed her. This time it was pure, slow drugging passion. She pressed herself against him as she climbed onto his lap to get closer to him.  She stabbed her fingers up into the incredible softness of his hair as she kissed him back. His hand moved down her shoulder and moved down her body. He pulled on the front of his black turtleneck she had stolen from his laundry ages ago. His tongue met hers in a kiss of wild, bone-melting intensity.

After a few moments, they pulled back from the kiss. Lucy pressed her forehead to his as they both caught their breath.

“Are you sure everything is ok?” he asked her with a soft smile. He leaned back to looked at her. His eyes were a little glazed from sleep and the medication. His left hand moved behind him, to prop himself up. She felt his strength flagging.

“I will be.” She said with a soft smile. She cupped his face and pressed kisses to his left brow and cheek. She reluctantly removed herself from his lap, he gently caught her hand.

“Stay.” He told her, she nibbled on her bottom lip wondering if it was the drugs or what he really wanted. Then she saw that look, the one he wore when he had been about to confess why he was really here for. Instead of scaring her as it did in that moment, it calmed her. She gave a nod and gently pulled her back to him. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him again.

“If you’re staying, you’ll have to share the bed. I’m too tired and sore to sleep in the arm chair.” He told her, he rested his head back into the crook of her neck, his left arm wrapped around her waist. She massaged the back of his neck with one hand and smoothed her other hand over his hair. She was sure he’d fall asleep just like this if she didn’t put him to bed.

“I never said you couldn’t sleep with me during those other time.” She told him. He huffed a laugh.

“Well, if I had only asked early.” He said wryly, she smiled as she pulled back and kissed his temple and cheek again.

“Come, on. Let’s lay down. It’s been a long day.” She whispered to him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He nodded, he reluctantly released her. He laid down in a heap, she smiled as she pulled his legs up into the bed and covered them with the blankets. She pulled off her turtleneck and ditched her jeans onto the floor by the bed. Leaving herself in her oversized t-shirt and knickers. She carefully climbed over him and got under the covers. He adjusted to make space for her and held his good arm up, welcoming her into his side.

She snuggled at his side, he rested his arm around her shoulders. Their faces were so close their noses nearly touched. She could tell in moments he would be asleep just by how he was breathing.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t save your mother today.” He told her sincerely, the words were salve that soothed her pain. It was temporary at best but just to have him acknowledge it, meant everything to her as only he and Denise had given their condolences. Everyone else had claimed good riddance or remained silent on the matter. She didn’t begrudge them but it didn’t help her either.

“Me too.” She said softly, the mission to save Rufus had been successful but he was the only one to be saved. Lucy had had to let her mother die again. “We’re never going to save our families, are we?” she asked softly, in the dark of the room and the security of his embrace she felt safe enough to share her darkest and emotionally draining thoughts.

“I honestly don’t know. I never expected to save Lorena and Iris or even myself. I just want to take down Rittenhouse, everything has been secondary to that for some time. I just want to stop them from destroying more people, I want my family to rest in peace.” Garcia said softly, his words made Lucy’s heart ache as she knew exactly how he felt. He gave a tired sigh as he wiggled and sunk deeper into the bed.

“Not today, you didn’t chase down Emma. You stayed with me.” She said, she knew she could push him in his drug induced state to probably tell her everything she wanted to know but she didn’t see the point as he would share them freely when she asked. There was just that one answer she never got. But she didn’t need to hear the words yet, she just needed him at her side.

“I did.” He said not disputing his actions or trying to explain them. “I’m here for you.” He said sincerely, it was just what she needed to hear in that moment. She pressed a slow and intoxicating first kiss to his lips, she pulled back and wore a soft smile as she caressed the side of his face.

“Thank you.” She whispered sincerely.


End file.
